The present invention relates generally to connectors and apparatus used to carry optical signals, and more specifically to connectors that can carry both optical and electrical signals and to optical connectors with advantageous properties.
Some devices, such as CD players, can output optical signals. Cables with optical connectors (e.g. Toslink) and with optical fiber carry these optical signals to another device (e.g. a stereo receiver). Optical signals have certain advantages, such as no electromagnetic interference. But optical signals also have limitations as to the functionality and support that can be provided. Current optical connectors also have limitations.
Therefore, it is desirable to have connectors that can carry optical signals as well as other signals. It is also desirable to have improved optical connectors that can have various advantageous properties, such as easily connected, easily maintained, and supporting high data rates.